Third Date
by TotalFanGirl121
Summary: I really wanted to show Becca having a little backbone, because we don't get to see too much of that in the stories (Becca's POV). This story starts out with a AU of her first date, then skips to a mini one-shot of Becca/Theo. Read to figure out what the title has to do with the story! Hope you like it, please review! *I do not own MDBC, but I did write this story myself.*


Ugh. My first date in my whole life was a disaster! This guy has been obsessing over me for so long, so I finally decided to give in and just go on one measly date with him. Long story short, he completely ruined it. I always thought that he was a fairly nice person, but it turns out, he's a real jerk. Here's what happened.

* * *

I walk into the bowling alley, searching for him. I see him, at lane 7, waving wildly at me, looking like a complete dork. Reluctantly, I wave back at him, and put a slight smile on my face. I walk over to him and say hello.

"Hey, Becca. Good choice, bowling. I love bowling!" _He already sounds like a dork, there's no_ way _I'm going on another date with this guy. Oh well, I should at least try to get through the next hour or so._ I think to myself.

"Yeah, thanks. Me too," I say, hiding the sarcasm in my voice. Not that it matters though, he wouldn't be able to tell. I could really use a friend right about now. Megan would be nice, although, I would probably take Cassidy at this point. She's good at pranks. Anyways, we start bowling, and it's going pretty well. Until he makes a certain comment.

"I'm sure I could do better than that! You bowl like a girl!" he says, so sure of himself. I turn around, trying to contain my anger.

"Well, I would hope that I bowl like a girl, because I am a girl," I say, giving him a Queen Clementine stare. He ignores me, of course, and takes his turn.

"See, I told you I could do better!" I just smile, and decide to give him one more chance. We bowl for a few more frames, and he doesn't make any more snide comments. Finally, on the last frame, he gets a strike, then a 7 on his extra turn. "Boom, see if you can do better than that!" he says in my face. I smile smugly, then go up to bowl. The thing he doesn't realize is that my whole family are all good bowlers. It's about the only sport us Chadwicks aren't terrible at. I bowl a strike, then a 9 on my extra turn.

"Not so cocky now, huh?" I say to him, finally satisfied.

"Come on, you must've cheated somehow. Girls aren't good at bowling," he says. At the sound of this, I finally start to get angry. I turn around, walk up to him, and stare him right in the face.

"I won. Deal with it. And if you can't, I'm walking out of here, and you're paying. I start to walk away.

"Seriously? You wouldn't do that. Girls are too nice! Besides, I would've paid anyways, because I'm a gentleman, unlike most people!" My anger finally takes over me, and I get a huge rush of adrenaline. I turn around faster than a cheetah, briskly walk up to him, and slap him right across the cheek. Hard.

"Are you done? Because if you're smart enough, you won't say a word, unless it's an apology. You know what, I actually don't want an apology from you. You know why? Because you wouldn't mean it anyways. You're paying, and I'm never going on another date with you, ever again. I thought you were a nice guy. Bye, Third," I say, and storm off and out of the bowling alley.

* * *

See what I mean? It sucked. Well, at least I can put one guy on my 'Never Date' list.

* * *

"Theo!" I run into his arms. I haven't seen him in so long. I've been spending the summer after my freshman year of college here in Concord. Meanwhile, he was in Minnesota with his grandma. Now, he's spending the week before college starts in Concord with me, then we will both go back to Minnesota for school.

"I missed you, Becca!" he says as I take his hand, lacing my fingers through his.

"I missed you too, Mr. Rochester," I say, smiling.

"So what are we gonna do today?" he asks.

"I was thinking we could just have some time alone, maybe go to Kimball Farm, or maybe drive to Boston and roam around for awhile. What do you think?"

"I think some ice cream sounds good right about now." We get into my car, and drive to Kimball Farm. Once we get there, we sit down with our ice cream, and just talk for awhile. At one moment, our eyes meet. "I really missed you." he says. He gives me a kiss on the cheek, and we both laugh for no reason at all. In this moment, I think to myself, _I'm glad I finally found a guy who can make me happy._


End file.
